The technology described herein relates to data processing systems, and in particular to the processing of data when generating an image for display on a display in a data processing system.
In data processing systems, it can often be the case that data is generated or otherwise provided in a format that is different to a format that is subsequently required. This may be the case, for example, when processing an image for display. In this case, data in respect of an image to be displayed may be generated in the form of plural two-dimensional blocks (arrays) of data positions (e.g. “tiles”), but may be further processed and/or provided to a display (such as a display panel) in the form of plural one-dimensional lines of data positions (e.g. raster lines).
One exemplary such arrangement is in a display controller, where input blocks (arrays) of data may be used (consumed) in the form of raster lines (e.g. when generating output frames for display on a display).
In such arrangements, the data processing system must effectively convert from one format to the other. This can be achieved using a so-called “de-tiler”, where the data is written in the form of plural blocks of data to a buffer, and is then read out from the buffer in the form of lines of data.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems that operate in this manner.
Like reference numerals are used for like components throughout the drawings, where appropriate.